The Angel and Death
by Marth the Lodestar
Summary: Kagura gets chosen to be one of new type of God Eaters because of her mother being a respect veteran Gods Eater. As she begins her journey, she encounters a unique ability that a few Gods Eater developed. Along the way Kagura somehow develops a crush on the silent but yet caring Soma very slowly. Can Kagura drag love to her mission as a Gods Eater or will she fall apart. SomaxFeMc
1. Rookie

Chapter 1: The rookie

* * *

Ever since the Aragami came into existence, they have become the top of the food chains and now humans have become a target to the Aragamis. Now Human kind has invented a weapon to overcome the Aragamis and have into a full-blown war between the Aragamis and Humans, that weapon is called a God Arc. The humans who wield the God Arcs are now called God Eaters, with Aragamis on the loose there different bases that located throughout the world in order to keep them separate from each other. Many people who are afraid of the Aragami were either seeking refugee or end up being eaten by the Aragami, others decided to fight back and those who chose to fight ended up being infected by a Aragami which is a serious case or become successful warriors that starts lightening the beacon of hope for humanity. This is the story of Amaterasu Kagura a new type of God Eater who is ready to fight the Aragami to give hope to those who lost the will to fight.

* * *

" So this one of branches in the Fenrir Corporation, wow I never imagine that this is the Japanese branch it looks like a military base." answered a woman who is in her teens years, she had unruly deep crimson hair that would easily mistake her for a guy and feels like silk but her silver eyes thinks that she blind but she isn't blind. Her skin tone like a porcelain snow doll that shines under the moonlight that only rare females was born with. Her voice sounds hypnotic like when a savior has come to save the masses who are in trouble. The form of her body is like the goddess Venus that most women who are jealous when they look at her. Her angelic face can be forgiven when they look at her even if she had done nothing wrong to upset people when they come into contact with her.

When Kagura enter the Japanese branch most people looked at her with shocked that they never seen someone like her before in their lives. " Umm where do I go for the aptitude test" answered Kagura in a sweet tone when she talk to Hibari Takeda, the receptionist of the Japanese branch.

" Well go straight then go to your left and you will reach the room for the aptitude test and my name is Hibaro Takeda." answered Hibari in a kind sweet tone.

" Thank you Hibari-san and nice to meet you too, my name is Kagura Amaterasu" answered Kagura in a happy tone.

When Kagura was heading towards the main floor of The Den to part take the Aptitude Test, many people decides to talk about her coming here.

" Wow, now there's a girl that's worth asking out." says a boy with a messy hair.

" Really Tatsumi, you said that to every pretty girl here in The Den you meet even if you keep on asking Hibari to go out with you, and leave the poor girl alone she must have a hard time coming here." replied a silverette with a blue jean jacket on.

" Now now, Brendan calm down, even though she's a goddess from her appearance but I think she can be a fearsome opponent when she fights the Aragami maybe even stronger than Lindow or Soma here." answered a boy with a pale color hair.

When everyone at The Den was talking about Kagura's appearance there was one person who wasn't sorta interested in her because of her presence was something that he could have a hard time understanding about Kagura.

" What are you guys babbling on about, give it a rest if you guys have nothing to do I suggest you talk about it somewhere else." growled a silverette with his hood on his head walking while carrying his God Arc toward to his room.

* * *

During the Aptitude Test, the Director Schicksal instructed Kagura to place her hand on her God Arc, Kagura screamed when something clamped on to her arm which led her to see visions of people from the past then she collapse after the Aptitude test. The Director was surprise of the results when Kagura collapse during the test when Sakaki told him that Kagura maybe born with an abnormality that no one can sense before but the Director was somehow please when he heard the results of her medical examination.

When Kagura woke up in the medical room, she saw a female with long silver hair that made Kagura remember about her decease mom who died from one of attacks cause by the Aragami. Then a couple of footsteps entered the room to see if Kagura was okay. " Hello my name is Kanon Daiba, I'm a Medic Private and these are Brendan, Tatsumi, Karel, Gina, Shun, and Licca nice to meet you." says Kanon in a happy tone.

" So what happen...why am I in the medical and who is this person right next to me." asked Kagura.

" Well, when Dr. Sakaki brought you in here to get something to stable your heart rate because you were almost going to die." says Kanon.

" Everyone was worry about you when we heard about this but don't worry your first mission will start after you can recover your energy and girl right next to you, her name is Alisa." replied Brendan who was holding Kagura's hand while blushing.

" Oh Okay, thank you everyone for worrying about me." replied Kagura who was happy to have friends worrying about her ever since all of her family and friends were all killed by the Aragamis except for one other person who survived the accident.

" Well then glad to see that you are okay, now it's time to get started on first mission, just get your God Arc and meet me at the assigned place." answered a man who was in teen years in a cocky tone that everyone in The Den has heard of and knows his reputation too well.

" Okay then I'll meet you at the assigned location. Thank you umm." asked Kagura while she was getting out of her bed in the Medical bay.

" The name is Lindow and nice to meet you Rookie." answered Lindow.

* * *

As soon as everyone left the Medical bay, Kagura grabbed her Claudia, a short blade she uses as her God Arc and received information about her mission from Tsubaki to meet up with Lindow, the location of Kagura's first mission was a place that was empty and a few Aragamis showed up to look for food a perfect place for rookie's first mission.

" Okay Rookie, you got 3 orders. 1. Don't die, 2. If your number's up get out , 4. If your luck catch the enemy off guard blast it...Wait is that 4. Bottom line is, you've got to survive. Just follow that order, and everything else will be fine." commanded Lindow when he instructed Kagura

Kagura nodded to what are Lindow's orders and went into fighting the Ogretails. During the mission Lindow let Kagura lead and for the first time Kagura learned how to devour the Ogretail with her God Arc with Lindow's advice.

Adrenaline was coursing through Kagura's blood as she would have realize what kind of feeling when her mother had told her about her job as a Gods Eater Veteran, and how she fell in love with Kagura's father. But that was in the past when Kagura knew that her parents are dead and she had to move on with her life.

" Lindow, do you know anything about being a God Eater or the feeling when killing the Aragamis" asked Kagura who was switching Claudia to Rice Lily to Wild sword: Laoyin X to Rune Edge: Isa to Azure Dragon Blade to Forbidden Iceblade to Icefire Slayer to Oracle Blade to Tiger Sword: Queen X to Glacier Katana X to Final Soul Calibur to Fragarach to Chi-You spear while attacking the Ogretails.

" Well I do get the feeling about when we defeated the Aragami, I feel that it's our job to keep them at bay until we've found a way to drive them away for good." answered Lindow to Kagura's question.

After a long fight with the Ogretails, Kagura got some neat stuff to make new type of weapons she can use to her advantage and materials to create new clothing as well and for Lindow, he got Aragami core to hand over to Sakaki for his research on the Aragami which Lindow was happy to help.

" Good job on your first mission rookie, you did well on handling the Ogretails by yourself and mostly how you keep re-equiping different types of weapons you have used, how did you learned that anyway." Lindow said with a pat on Kagura's back smiling at her.

" Well, my mum told me that when she goes on the battlefield, she would always tried using different forms of weapons to catch the Aragami off guard and it always works for her so I might as well give that a try and it worked." replied Kagura with a smile.

" Okay, do you know your mom's name who taught you that trick? " asked Lindow.

" my mum's name is Kaori Amaterasu." answered Kagura when they were half way towards The Den.

" You mean Viper, The Viper, Kaori Amaterasu...Your the daughter of a famous Gods Eater Veteran that took on a nesting ground of Vajra in the Fenrir branch at America and came out victorious, man, wait til everyone at The Den hears that you are the daughter of The Viper." Lindow grinned. " Well for your first time being on this mission, let's go home and gets some ice cream is that okay."

* * *

When Lindow and Kagura was at The Den, Lindow told her to go on without him while he was heading to Sakaki's office to hand over some Aragami core for research. Kagura sat next to a boy with orange hair, by the looks of it he was tired from his first mission with Lindow as well even though Kagura was the second person of the day to go on a rookie's first mission.

" Hi, do you want some gum...Oh I'm all out. Looks like I just use the last piece. Sorry 'bout that." the orange hair boy grinned.

" Anyway, My name is Kota Fujiki nice to meet you." says Kota who was giving a hand shake to Kagure.

" My name is Kagura Amaterasu, nice to meet you Kota." answered Kagura with a hand shake as well.

" Wait, did you say Amaterasu, Kagura." asked Kota with a shocking expression.

" Yea, so what's the big deal with the name Amaterasu." asked Kagura with a confused look.

" The big deal is you are the daughter of one of the strongest Gods Eater Veterans ever lived, seriously your mom's a legend to all of us Gods Eater." answered Kota

* * *

After what Kota just said about Kagura being the daughter of Kaori Amaterasu, everyone except Soma who was somewhere else just as shocked as Kota when they heard the news and end up causing rumors about Kagura being relate to Kaori Amaterasu. Then Hibari told Kagura to go straight to the Director's office for a meeting with him. Kagura went straight to the Director's office to meet him. Kagura entered the Director's office, the Director greet her as if she was his own niece to him and Kagura greeted him as well.

" My Kagura, look how much you have grown, your mother would have been proud of you to be part of the God Eaters just like her." smiled the Director.

" Thank you Johannes, I wish I could see her as well if she was alive too." answered Kagura in a low voice.

" Kaori would have been proud to see you alive and well than crying over her death." Johannes said that while he embraces Kagura in a father-daughter loving way.

" Thank you Johannes for looking out for me even when I was at the orphanage after my mum's death." Kagura said that after Johannes hugged his niece.

" Well then I've arranged you living quarters, your room is across from my son's room and I hope you live up to the title of Viper like your mother Kagura but please called me uncle even though your mother was like a sister to me." asked Johannes right after he hugged her.

" Thank you and uncle, who is your son anyway? " asked Kagura who was sitting on a chair in the Director's office.

" His name is Soma, and I wish that you and Soma will be good friends since he has a hard time making friends it's the least I can do by bringing you here at the orphanage." Johannes said that when he asked Kagura during their meeting.

" I see then well I hope I can meet him some day, don't you think so uncle." asked Kagura right before she left his office and left him alone to think what will Kaori would say if she was alive.

" Kaori, do you think Kagura and Soma will be best friends, I thought so, well time will tell don't you think but oh well, you died for the sake of your daughter and Aisha died for the sake of Soma as well. I'm sorry if this has happen Kaori." Johannes said those when he looked at a photo of him, Kaori, Sakaki, and Aisha of their teen years and tears fell from his eyes from the way he remembers about Kaori.

* * *

_Flashback 18 years ago _

_" Well Aisha, don't you think my child will be healthy as yours? " asked the Young Kaori who was wondering about her child be born or not._

_" Kaori, your child will be fine, don't worry about it. I'm sure your child will be healthy even if he's not there to be witness his own child being born with you." answered the happy Aisha who was also pregnant._

_" C'mon you two, everything will be fine as long as there won't be any problems during childbirth." Sakaki said when he looking through the P73 and P72 Bias Factor paper to decided how to research it._

_" Paylor is right Kaori, no need to worry about it as long as there won't be any harm comes to the baby." answered Johannes who was holding Aisha's hand in the conference room._

_A couple of months later when Aisha and Kaori became test subjects for the P72 and P73 version of the Bias Factor, Kaori asked Sakaki to test the P72 on to be embedded to her child and Aisha became the test subject for the P73 version to be embedded into her child as well._

_" Kaori, you can do it just push and everything else will be okay." replied Sakaki who holding on to Kaori's hand during her childbirth._

_" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" scream Kaori when she was almost done giving birth to her child._

_When the baby was born, Kaori was crying that her child was born and she heard of a couple of foot steps coming towars her room, and the person who appeared before Kaori and Sakaki was Kagura's father. Sakaki left to have Kaori talked to Kokoro alone._

_" Kokoro, you're here I'm so happy you are here but there's someone i want you to meet, our baby." Kaori said while she was holding the baby._

_" You mean she's our child, Kaori."asked Kokoro._

_" Yes, and I want you to name her Kokoro." smiled Kaori._

_" Well it's decided, her name is Kagura." answered Kokoro._

_" I like the name Kagura, it means god-entertainment, it's suited for our child, Kokoro." chimed Kaori._

_A couple of minutes later Kokoro and Kaori heard screams from another room next to her room. It was Aisha who was giving birth to her child along with Sakaki and Johannes who was there to support Aisha. Kokoro left The Den to handle the Aragami somewhere else to protect his beloved friends_

_" Aisha, our child is beautiful, what are you going to name him." asked Johannes who was glad to his child born._

_" His name is Soma, Johannes." answered Aisha._

_" Aisha, he's so adorable, what's his name." asked Kaori, who was estatic to see Aisha's child along with her child when she came into the room without Kokoro._

_" His name is Soma. And What's you child's name, Kaori." asked Aisha while holding Soma in her arms. _

_" Her name is Kagura, and I hope our children will be best friends don't you think, Aisha." replied Kaori._

_Right before Aisha could said anything else she was having a heart attack after the P73 version of the Bias Factor was embedded to her own child. Kaori cried when Aisha died and all was left in the room that Aisha had died were the crying Kaori, the newborn Kagura and Soma. Johannes and Paylor came into the room where Kaori told him that Aisha had died after giving birth to Soma. A couple of years later Kaori resigned her position as leader of 1st unit after Aisha's death, she moved to the Outter Ghetto to start her new life with her child after she had heard the news of Kokoro's death which lead to her resignation._

* * *

" Was that a vision of what happen in the past, how come only I can see it." I thought to myself right after the Director gave me a I was walking towards the cafeteria after leaving the Director's office, I heard rumors that someone is going to die when they go on a mission with "Death" but I don't believe that's going to happen.

When Kagura reached the cafeteria, Lindow was there along with a big bust beauty with short black hair who had a short hime-style hair cut, Kota, and Alisa who were there and very happy to see Kagura.

" Kagura, come over here and have lunch with Sakuya, Kota and Alisa too." asked Lindow who was telling everyone else about his first day with The Viper's kid.

" Oh so you're the famous Viper, we've heard about you from Lindow here." asked Sakuya who was inspecting Kagura.

" Oh thank you very much, even though I'm a rookie here, I can learn a thing or two about fighting the Aragami." I replied back with a smile.

" Really then why don't you show your strength to Sakuya, when you go on a mission with her." chuckle Alisa who was eating her pudding cup in the cafeteria.

" That reminds me, hey Soma come over here and with us." asked Lindow to a silverette who was alone in the cafeteria.

" No way." answered Soma to Lindow's request.

Then Lindow lift Kagura up and pushed her towards Soma's direction in the Cafeteria and landed on top of Soma.

" Lindow, you jerk how dare you do that to me." growled Soma when he was lifting Kagura and himself up from the floor.

" I'm sorry that you had to be part of Lindow's joke when he did that to you." I appologize to Soma right after he lifted me up from the floor where our lips almost connected when I landed on him.

" Well, don't do it again Lindow." Soma replied to my appology and left the cafeteria and I sat down to finish my dinner and left the cafeteria, then I went straight towards my room which is across from Soma's room.

" Well here it is, my room." As I enter my room, my room was a cozy room that had 1 bed, the sheets are in a mocha colored, there's a sofa that matches the decor of the room. There was a window that big enough to see the landscape outside The Den, when I checked the closet, there were clothes that I didn't even had before after I came here. I look around to see what else was there, i read letter it was from my friends from The Den saying that they were happy to have me part of their unit. I smiled when I read the letter. But there was knock on the door that surprising to me at this time of the night.

When I open the door, it was none other than The Soma who knocking my door at this time of the night. " So Soma, can I ask what are you doing here at this time of the night ? " I asked him what is his deal here.

" I don't know what 'That Man' did to bring you here, but I suggest you better be careful on who you can trust." Soma threatened me right before he left my room but I can tell he's going to try to make my life bad enough after my mum died while she protected me from the Aragami.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to take a shower and put on my clothes that my female friends have given me here as a welcome present. So after a morning mission with Lindow, I was prepared to go on a mission with Sakuya, my new friend I met at The Den who treated me nicely here at The Den not like Soma who was rude to me last night.

The Mission was called Corrupt Cocoon, a mission that Sakuya will teach me about using long-range weapons during combat missions.

" Ah You're the new recruit, I met earlier." She greeted me with a smile that was very kind of her to do that.

" My name's Sakuya Tachibana. Nice to meet you ! "

" My name is Kagura Amaterasu. Nice to meet you too! " I greeted Sakuya with a handshake and a smile.

Sakuya patted my back to calm down my nervousness because the area was dull like as if life didn't have any meaning to it. " Are you nervous ?... You need to relax. Or you'll find yourself freezing up at crucial times."

" Thanks Sakuya! I really needed that wake up call today." I reply to what Sakuya said earlier.

Then a loud roar appeared out of nowhere, the roar flinch me and Sakuya just thinking about really puts a chill in me just hearing about it.

" All right. I'm going to brief you now. During this mission, you're going to take the lead. I'll be backing you up from the rear." answered Sakuya right after what the loud roar has caused us to both flinch.

" This is basic strategy for teaming up with Gods Eater with a long-distance God Arc, so don't forget it. An don't get too far ahead. Always stay within the firing range of your backup. Ok? " Sakuya told me that before we started out mission but I'm understanding what Lindow said about taking the lead at any mission.

I nodded to what she said and I smiled about having a friend there but when it comes down to people I care about, I'll be there by their side til the bitter end of any missions.

" Good, you do as your told. I'm counting on you. All right let's begin." answered Sakuya right before we both jumped down to start our mission.

I scouted the area to see if there was any items I could find for making new clothes and new materials to upgrade my weapons. Then after I've found everything i could find, i found the target it was a cocoon maiden, by looks of it was a petite Aragami type does look like a maiden wrapped around by a blanket with spike but it was very hard to get still but no matter it tries to squirm it's out of my attacking range, I will never let go near my friends.

after I've defeated the cocoon maiden I used my Claudia's predator form to devour the Maidens and got some pretty cool items to upgrade.

So far, I used every weapon I had with me and use them one at a time to deal damage to the cocoon maiden, during those attack I thought about how to deal damage with different type of combos I can use one at a time and Sakuya asked me if I was okay. I nodded and keep on going until we've reach our goal during the mission.

Right after the mission, Sakuya invite me to go shopping with her, I nodded to her invitation and after that we became best friends.

_" Mum, I'm really happy to be here fighting along side with friends I can count on."_ I smiled as I thought to myself right before we've headed toward The Den. After the shopping trip with Sakuya, I went towards to my room and put my bags down in the closet and went off to bed.

* * *

**M: In the game, there was no past explaining the Protagonist, so i might as well put a background story to the character.**

**M: I'll be switching from 3rd person view to 1st person view from most of the time**

**M: Info on Kagura Amaterasu**

**- Kagura is 18 years old**

**- Short deep crimson hair that looks like Loki/Leo's hairstyle from fairy tail when Loki decides to fight Capricorn**

**- she has silver eyes**

**- skin tone: pale white snow**

**- big breast size is a cup D which she inherit from Kaori, Kagura's dead mum**

**Weapons that Kagura uses to fight the Aragami ( mostly all of them are Ice-type weapons to non-Ice type weapons ):**

**- Claudia **

**- Rice Lily **

**- Wild sword: Laoyin X **

**- Rune Edge: Isa **

**- Azure Dragon Blade **

**- Forbidden Iceblade **

**- Icefire Slayer**

**- Oracle Blade**

**- Chi-You spear**

**- Tiger Sword: Queen X **

**- Glacier Katana X**

**- Final Soul Calibur**

**- Fragarach**

**Skills:**

**- Resonance**

**- Able to hear and sense the presences of different types of Aragami that Kagura inherit from her dead father who turned into a Aragami**

**- Able to switch many types weapons that she can use easily which was passed down from Kagura's mum to Kagura**

******Kagura: Marbelio DOESN'T OWN THE GOD EATER BURST SERIES**


	2. Meeting Death

Yay, thank you to all the people who are supporting the fanfic, A Link to Our Persona and The Angel and Death.

This much support is the best thing I could ever ask for.

Chapter 2: Meeting " Death "

* * *

I woke up as usual from my bed, I went to go for a shower. I put on an outfit that was similar to my friend Alisa, who was nice enough to give me some of her clothes that she didn't like but it suited for my taste. The outfit she gave me was similar to her's but it was in white and blue, the shorts were a blue plaid color and the top was exactly like her's but it was in white along with boots she gave me. Then I put on my blue headphones because I always listen to music when I was going somewhere or in my room, decorating because the room was in a dull color.

As I walked into cafeteria to have breakfast, I keep on heard rumors that today someone is going to die in a mission with "Death".

" Yo, Kagura. Mind if we sit here with you for breakfast ? " asked Lindow who was with Sakuya walking towards me then Kota came bursting in with Alisa because he was almost late missing out on breakfast.

" Hey Kota, Alisa, what's up anything new today." I asked while Lindow, Sakuya, Alisa and Kota, each one pulling a chair right to me for breakfast.

" No, but was there any food left for us during breakfast? " asked Kota who's stomach was growling.

" Oh, I think there some left, I just went for some coffee today and now I'm heading out for a mission, now will you excuse me." I told the four of them, right before I left Lindow said something that was related to my mission today.

" You have a mission with Soma today, don't worry he seems a loner at first but he's a caring guy." said Lindow while he drinking his orange juice.

" You mean the guy, that you threw me at him." I responded with a chuckle.

Lindow chuckle to what I said about yesterday's joke that he pulled on Soma. " That's the one, have fun now ya hear."

" Thanks Lindow, I'll remember that." I said right after I left the cafeteria for my mission with Soma.

" Geez Lindow, you had just to tell her that, seriously what am I going to going to do with you now." complained Sakuya to what Lindow said to Kagura about Soma.

" Hey Sakuya calm down, Kagura is strong enough to handle the Aragami and Soma is there to help her." responded Lindow to Sakuya's complain.

" I know that but seeing her like that reminds me of a little sister I never had." answered Sakuya who was happy to have Kagura here at The Den.

* * *

When I was heading toward the main desk to ask Hibari the details of my mission. The mission was called Iron Rain, the mission was about 4 Aragami, the coccon maiden and the ogretail. All I have to do is defeat them individually and make sure none of them gets to the cocoon maidens or things will get crazy if the ogretails and cocoon maidens were together in one place. My partners for this mission was Soma and a red head named Eric der Vogelweid.

Before I found them, I heard a roar. It was a ogretail, the same one that attack my family and my friends along with another one that looked like a tiger but I knew this would happen on the same day of my 13th birthday. I knew what i had to do if the ogretail was here before my mission started.

When I got to the site, I notice two people standing there waiting for me, one of them was running towards me waving his hand at me and the other one was Soma the guy I almost kissed but he was in a sour mood as always.

" Hey, are you the rookie we've been hearing so much about? "

" Yes, my name is Kagura Amaterasu nice to meet you." I responded to his statement about me while Soma was standing there looking at the scenery.

" I'm Eric. Eric der Vogelweid. I suggest you takes your cues from me and learn to battle gloriously for humankind..." I giggle to what Eric said it was funny on how he said it. While he was talking I switch my Claudia to my Chi-you spear since I heard the roar again until Soma screamed towards me and Eric

" Eric! Above you!."

I pushed Eric out of the way so I could save him until the Ogretail lift his claws up and tries to kill me and devour Eric as his prey. I thrust my spear towards his jaw and his claws scratch me but I won the face-off, me vs. ogretail but his assualt left a mark on me, the ogretail died after his assualt but Soma was shocked to how I saved Eric from ending up dead.

" Are you okay Kagura? " asked Soma when he check my wounds to see if I was okay.

" Thanks for worrying about me, at least you know my name now so we're friends okay." I smiled, when asked me.

" What do you mean we're friends Kagura? " Soma asked me when I got up from the ground.

" Well since you called me by my first name that means we're friends now." I responded to his question.

" You're one strange person but thanks for saving Eric." Soma sigh when I told him my response.

Eric was paralyzed to what happen and told me and Soma that he's going into The Den because he can't handle today's events.

" Welcome to this godawful workplace. "

" I'm Soma. Not that you need to remember that. Sorry to break it to you, but this kind of thing happens on a daily basis here." Soma introduce me with his cold tone that just ruins my mood for dinner tonight.

" What kind of place did YOU think it was going to be? " he scared me when he said that.

" Just kidding...Time's up. Let's go, rookie." either he want to make nervous or he just want to see me blush when he said that.

" If you don't want to die. Just stay out of my way as much as possible." he answered with a smirk while he turned his back away from me.

So while Soma devised a plan to get the mission done, Soma will handled the coccon maidens while I handled the ogretails which was very rewarding for me. I found neat stuff to create new outfits and weapons while Soma didn't care about it.

" Kagura, how did you handle on your end of the mission? " Soma asked me if I was okay.

" Everything went well." that was the last word I spoke before I fell unconscious in front of Soma's eyes.

" Oi Kagura, What happen. Answered me." screamed Soma when he saw me collapse.

* * *

Soma's POV

As soon as I crushed the cocoon maidens, I rush towards Kagura to see if she was okay but I noticed something wasn't right about her from how she standing.

" Kagura, how did you handle on your end of the mission? " I asked her if she was okay.

" Everything went well." that was the last word Kagura spoke before she fell unconscious in front of my eyes.

" Oi Kagura, What happen. Answered me." I screamed at her when I saw her collapse.

I checked her wounds a second time, until I noticed the same wound from earlier before until there was something red on her back it was blood.

"She's going to die." I thought to myself when I looked at it.

I lifted her in a bridal style and carried her back to The Den. All I thought about was trying to save her so she wouldn't end up like other people I cared about right before they would always end up dead before my eyes.

" Soma, you're back how did your mission go with Kagura." Lindow asked me until he saw her in my arms.

" S-Soma, what the hell happen to her? " he asked me with concern which never ceases to amaze me.

" She was reckless enough to save Eric from being dead." I snarled at him for asking me that kind of questions,

So I left the main lounge and rushed toward my room with the wounded Kagura in my arms. When I got to my room, I put Kagura on my bed to clean her wounds. I unbutton her shirt, I blushed when I saw what she looks like without a shirt on. I took her shirt and put it on the floor and got to work on cleaning her wounds.

" So this is what an Angel looks like." I muttered while I was cleaning the wounds on her left waist.

" Mum" those words that Kagura said reminds me of my mom who I never knew but at least she fell asleep.

" There at least the wounds is taken care but first I can relax untill she wakes up." I sighed right after I clean her wounds.

So I went to take a shower but it's not a long one but it's enough to past the time. Right after the shower, I check up on Kagura on how she's feeling but she's still asleep. So I went to the cafeteria to get something to eat for me and Kagura until a pair noisy people was there in front of me with a concerning look.

" S-Soma, is Kagura okay I just heard what happen from Lindow." answered Sakuya with a concerning expression which really annoys me a lot.

" Why do you care, it's not my fault that's she's in this state." I growled to what Sakuya asked about Kagura.

" Hey Soma, there's no need to get mad at Sakuya like that, she's just worried about Kagura. It's the first time I seen her caring for someone who just came here." Lindow responded to my answer.

" Anyways, I'll be taking my food now so don't bother me now." I said in a cold tone which left Sakuya and Lindow upset over our conversation.

As I brought Kagura's dinner and my dinner to my room, I open the door and saw her awake and feeling happy. Well at least she's okay to handle missions now. But there's something about this picture wasn't right when I came in.

" S-Soma, what am I doing here." Kagura asked me in a confuse tone which was cute in my mind.

" You were unconscious right after the mission was over, then you were losing blood so I brought you to my room to take care of you wounds." I answered in a serious tone to Kagura when she asked me.

" Oh Okay, so what am I doing in your room then ? " Kagura asked me when I gave her a plate of today's dinner.

" You're staying here until you're feeling a little better and you're having dinner with me." I command her to stay with me for a while and she had no choice but to obey my order.

" While we're having dinner, why not telling me about yourself before becoming a Gods Eater." I asked her while we were eating dinner.

" Oh, when I was five years old, mum introduce me to Uncle. Uncle was very nice, he would visit me everyday to play with me. It very nice until Uncle had to sort out business because of the Aragami." she said while she was almost done eating her dinner.

" So who is you uncle, Kagura mind if I ask ? " I asked her when she was putting her finished dinner plate on my desk.

" His name is Johannes Schicksal, well he's not really my uncle but he acts like an uncle that I never had before. " she answers in a cherry tone which shocks me that my father I never accepted didn't tell me about contacting Kagura's family before.

" I see then well you are clear to leave now." I told her and she was happy to hear that.

" And before you go, can you wear a top, if you don't wear one you'll show you bare chest ." I told her while I handed her one of my dress shirts and a black tie for her to wear.

" EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ! " she screams when I told her that but right before she left to put on a shirt, I gave her back her shirt that she used this morning.

When she left, I couldn't stop thinking about her for a while. It was close to the almost kiss part we shared before we became friends but at least she wasn't annoying when we were in my room but now I think I can use her for a while to know what that man is plotting by bringing her here but for now I have to keep an eye out for her.

* * *

As soon Kagura left Soma's room, she couldn't stop thinking about him but this was the first time she has gotten this close to Soma after the Lindow joke accident in the cafeteria. When Kagura went into her room to take a shower, she start to look in the Mirror that one of her silver eyes is changing color.

" What the hell is going on, why is one of my eye is change its eye color." I mutter to myself when I saw this was happening to me.

" I better go see Dr. Sakaki tomorrow about my eyes." I thought to myself right during my shower.

When I got out of my shower, I put on one of my pajamas and headed off to bed because of my wounds.

* * *

_Meanwhile somewhere far away there was a girl who was very pale was singing in the moonlight that was radiating her skin._

_I wonder when will I see you again my dear friend..._

* * *

**M: well this was a very long week to type and typing the next chapter A Link to Our Persona but don't worry about it I will have the chapter up as soon as possible.**

**M: So far Kagura is undertaking some sort of changes taking place after the saving Eric event but I wonder which person will notice this change taking place**

**M:I wonder who was that person in the last part in the chapter **

**M: There will be an extra scene it can be based on anything for the The Angel and Death if whoever PM me for this answer of today's question: Which of the weapons that was mention in Chapter 1: Rookie does Kagura is fond of the most she doesn't mention the weapon's name but the weapon is the strongest Ice weapon type God Arc?**

**M: The winner will have a collaboration with me writing Chapter 3: ?, the name of chapter 3 will name by the winner **

**I hope you will like this chapter ^_^**


	3. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
